


A Second Chance

by seleniticexplorer



Series: Bioshock one-shots [1]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dogs, Family, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's birthday and Tenenbaum and the girls have a special surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

Sunlight was pouring through the open windows, filling the kitchen with a warm yellow glow as Jack walked through the front door of the little house. 

“Happy birthday, Daddy!”

Jack laughed in surprise as all five of his daughters tackled him with hugs and kisses, their breakfast abandoned at the kitchen table. “Holy moly! Was that today?” he teased, hugging each of them and lifting Molly, the smallest one, to sit on his hip. 

“Daddy, don’t be silly,” Molly giggled while Jack kissed her on the forehead. 

“Girls, remember the surprise we had planned for Jack?” Brigid, who was sitting at the kitchen table, smirked at Jack over the girls’ heads, a twinkle in her eye. 

“Oh yeah!” Sarah grabbed Jack’s hand and started dragging him eagerly toward the living room. “C’mon, Dad!” 

The other girls flocked around, all talking at once, while Marie ran ahead to properly prepare the surprise.

Jack’s smile faltered for a second when he saw the small buddle of chocolate brown fur cradled in Marie’s arms when he entered the room. It peaked its head up, letting out the sweetest, tiniest bark. “She’s for me?” Jack asked, grinning even more broadly than before, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Happy Birthday, Daddy!” Marie sang, offering the chocolate lab puppy to him. The dog’s wiry tail was wagging frantically as she squirmed in Marie’s arms, trying to lick the girl’s face.

Jack reached out and took the puppy, his large, calloused hands as gentle as if he were handling the most delicate and precious creature in the world. Hugging her gently to his chest, Jack sat down on the living room floor while the little ones crowded around him, volunteering names and telling the story of how they had gone to town with Mama Tenenbaum to buy the puppy.

Brigid settled on the rug beside Molly, having followed them into the living room, and smiled tenderly at Jack. Jack smiled back, reaching out to squeeze Tenenbaum’s hand in silent thanks before turning back to the puppy and his daughters. 

It was a brief exchange and no words passed between them, but they both knew. This addition to the family was much more than a birthday present.


End file.
